Modular plugs and Jacks are often used to connect electrical circuits, particularly for communication and computer equipment. Adapters are used to facilitate the connection of these modular plugs and jacks to complete the circuit, as well as to facilitate the connection of auxiliary equipment. For example, two plugs can be connected for an extension of a telephone line from a telephone to a wall Jack. An additional connection port may also be necessary for connecting an auxiliary instrument, such as a telephone answering machine, to the telephone line and for locating the auxiliary instrument adjacent the telephone.
In this manner, adapters are used as splitting adapters or as bridging adapters. The construction of the adapter must be convertible for use as a splitting or as a bridging adapter. Further, the design should enable easy adaptation to the specific wiring requirements of the particular application and the particular modular plugs and jacks employed. The structure should enable identification of the individual wires by suitable colors and/or numbers.
To ensure a positive connection of the modular plugs to the modular jacks, the plugs and jacks are secured by latches. These latches must be operable from a convenient and accessible end of the adapter. Thus, the modular plug latch on the inaccessible end of the adapter should be accessible to facilitate connection and disconnection of the adapter to the modular Jack or connector.
Conventional adapters, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,974 to Hardesty, have release mechanisms accessible and operable only from a side of the adapter. That construction limits the stacking of the adapters vertically or horizontally.